


Historie (moje - twoje - nasze)

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Movie(s), Romance, romantic and cheesy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia pewnego związku wpleciona w historię urodzin. Eames opowiada, Artur robi dygresje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historie (moje - twoje - nasze)

**Author's Note:**

> W odpowiedzi na prompt kubis: _Incepcja, Artur/Eames, I'm too old for this_ na [pornobicie 2012](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/616689.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com).
> 
> Ten tekst miał mieć całe 500 słów. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co to jest i jak to się stało. No cóż. W każdym razie jest takie coś, pięć razy za długie i trochę „romantic and cheesy”. Ech.

Artur ma urodziny.

No tak, to akurat normalne, każdy przecież ma kiedyś urodziny. Artur swoje obchodzi w połowie marca i zawsze narzeka, że nie urodził się w lecie. Artur lubi lato. Dlatego ma dom na Malediwach, w którym znika co roku na miesiąc, kiedy akurat na północnej półkuli panuje pora zimowa. Nie, żeby Eames cokolwiek o tym wiedział. To w końcu jeden z tych sekretów, o których Artur nigdy przenigdy nie powiedział nikomu. Więc nie, Eames nic na ten temat nie wie.

 

(— Zabrałem cię tam dwa lata temu, Eames. Po tym, jak zostałeś postrzelony w Kairze, jak Mortimer nawalił, pamiętasz? No tak, jechałeś wtedy na morfinie, nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się przemycić cię przez kontrole na lotniskach. Co potem? Nie wiem co potem, wyjechałeś, jak tylko odzyskałeś świadomość i zorientowałeś się, że nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś. Byłem wtedy na zakupach, a kiedy wróciłem, dom był pusty. Nawet kartki nie zostawiłeś. Tak, do cholery, jestem sentymentalny. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że następne dwa tygodnie spędziłem starając się cię odnaleźć i zabrać do domu, zanim w końcu znalazłeś się w Limie z taką ładną szatynką… Jak ona miała na imię? A, Manuelita Riviera. Co? Jak to czyjego domu? Na… Eames, nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś…)

 

Ale wróćmy do urodzin, które Artur świętuje w połowie marca. Zazwyczaj samotnie, bo dziwnym trafem Eames jest zawsze wtedy zajęty po drugiej stronie globu, z Cobbem rozmawia tylko, jak chce odwiedzić Philippę i Jamesa, Ariadne zwykle właśnie kończy projekt, albo jedzie do domu na święta. Zwykle więc Artur funduje sobie wieczór w jednej ze słynnych oper lub sal koncertowych i spędza dzień zwiedzając miasto, pijąc kawę w kawiarniach i generalnie nic nie robiąc. Nie, żeby Eames coś o tym wiedział. Wspominał już, że akurat wtedy jest bardzo zajęty, tak? Nie ma czasu sprawdzać, co Artur robi w urodziny.

 

(— Oczywiście, że nie. Te wszystkie ręcznie zdobione kartki urodzinowe, które mam schowane w sejfie… Tak, Eames, w sejfie. Tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację i jestem jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który trzyma kartki urodzinowe w sejfie. Oczywiście, że nie wszystkie! Nie sądzisz chyba, że kartki od Cobba zostawiam. Nie, James i Philippa przysyłają mi rysunki, które wieszam w studiu. Tak? A to, że zawsze trafiały do hotelu, w którym akurat byłem jeden dzień, to jakiś cud pocztowy, tak? Oj, Eames, Eames…)

 

No dobrze, może Eames zawsze wie, co robi Artur w urodziny. Okay, okay, wie, co Artur robi zawsze. Tak po prostu to wygląda między nimi: on wie, gdzie jest Artur, a Artur wie, gdzie jest Eames. To nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnym… W każdym razie, wracając do tych konkretnych urodzin. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej pracują razem w Dubaju. To prosta robota, Artur projektuje dwie warstwy i zdobywa informacje, Eames jednocześnie robi za fałszerza i ekstraktora, a Yusuf zostaje na górze, żeby ich pilnować. Dwadzieścia minut we śnie i po sprawie, Artur nawet nie musi wyciągać pistoletu. Razem jadą na lotnisko, skąd on i Yusuf wracają do Kenii, a Artur znowu znika Bóg wie gdzie.

 

(— W Genewie, Eames, i doskonale o tym wiesz. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że przeszukałeś moją torbę, kiedy poszedłem po kawę i lunch? Koperta z biletem była moją zakładką do książki, która przypadkiem ci się zamknęła. Tak, pomyliłeś strony. Byłem na trzysta dwudziestej piątej, nie siódmej. Dlaczego… Bo zawsze mam dwa bilety, idioto, ale ty zawsze uciekasz, a ja nigdy nie mam odwagi poprosić cię, żebyś przestał.)

W każdym razie, musi minąć cały tydzień, zanim Eames wreszcie decyduje, że czas się rozpakować. Ale kiedy otwiera walizkę przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że przez przypadek zabrał walizkę Artura, ale nie, to jego koszule w desenia, które prawdopodobnie Artura by oślepiły. Nadal nieufny zaczyna ostrożnie wyjmować kolejne ubrania, aż wreszcie, między czarnymi jeansami i jego ulubioną różową koszulą, odkrywa oprawiony w czarną skórę notes, który okazuje się być kieszonkowym kalendarzem, zawierającym wszystkie plany Artura na najbliższe pół roku. Nie, naprawdę. Pół roku. Każda praca oznaczona innym kolorem, do każdej dołączony adres hotelu lub mieszkania, w którym Artur zamierza mieszkać, godziny przylotu i odlotu, nazwy firm wynajmujących samochody, adresy kawiarni i restauracji, w których chce jadać, a nawet aliasy, które ma zamiar używać. Eames nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu mija, zanim może się poruszyć. Ma wrażenie, że stoi przy łóżku przez całe wieki, wpatrując się w niewielki notes w swojej dłoni i w ogrom tego wszystkiego, co implikuje. Kiedy w końcu jego umysł odzyskuje panowanie nad ciałem, Eames włącza komputer, kupuje bilet lotniczy do Nowego Jorku i pali kalendarz w zlewie.

 

(— Och, naprawdę go… Eames…)

 

Tak, naprawdę. Ale wracając do tych urodzin, na które akurat trafia Eames, kiedy przylatuje za Arturem do Nowego Jorku. No dobrze, dobrze, dokładnie jest to dzień wcześniej, trzecia nad ranem i Eames jest zmuszony urządzić quasi-rewolucję w apartamentowcu na Upper East Side, bo żadna siła nie jest w stanie przekonać odźwiernego, że przyjechał z niespodzianką do swojego chłopaka, pana Artura… eee… (cholera, a mógł się nauczyć na pamięć przynajmniej aliasów zanim spalił ten kalendarz) z ostatniego piętra, świętować jego dwudzieste dziewiąte urodziny, naprawdę. Nie, Eames nie może pokazać ich wspólnego zdjęcia w portfelu, bo… Artur jest bardzo prywatną osobą i gdyby ktoś przypadkiem zauważył… Och do cholery, ile to będzie kosztować?

 

(— Naprawdę próbowałeś przekupić mojego odźwiernego, żeby mnie nie budzić? To urocze. Co? Och, to może pomiń w tej opowieści tę propozycję. Rozumiem, że jest ona bardzo istotna, ale dzieci… A bo ja wiem czyje dzieci? James i Phillipa? Potencjalne przyszłe dzieci Ari? Bardzo mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak potencjalne nasze przyszłe adopto… Tak, powiedziałem nasze. Nie, to nie były oświadczyny. Eames, czemu googlujesz adopcję? Eames? Eames!)

 

Okazuje się, że wejście do apartamentu Artura nie kosztuje Eamesa nic poza chwilą paniki i cudem, który sprawił, że akurat tej nocy dała o sobie znać bezsenność Artura. Na jego szczęście Artur wybrał się na spacer, z którego wraca akurat w chwili, w której odźwierny podnosi słuchawkę telefonu, żeby zadzwonić na policję. Jego włosy są mokre od deszczu, krople wody błyszczą odbijającym się w nich bladym światłem oświetlającym hol. Ręce ma ukryte w kieszeni rozpiętego płaszcza, pod którym widać rozpiętą pod szyją niebieską koszulę i ciemnogranatowe jeansy. Kiedy widzi Eamesa zatrzymuje się w półkroku i przeciera oczy, a kiedy to nie działa i Eames nadal uparcie stoi w holu jego budynku, Artur szczypie się w ramię. Nic z tego, Eames nie znika, oparty na lewym łokciu o blat biurka ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i lekko, prowokacyjnie wypchniętymi do przodu biodrami, odwraca się w jego stronę, uśmiecha się i mruga do niego. Artur jeszcze raz szczypie się w ramię, a kiedy cała ta wizja okazuje się być szczerą prawdą, uśmiecha się i tak, Eames wie, że trudno o coś bardziej cliché, ale wydaje mu się, że w pomieszczeniu nagle robi się jaśniej. Odźwierny, Marty, otwiera usta, bez słowa odkłada słuchawkę i uprzejmie wita Artura, używając jego prawdziwego nazwiska. No tak, na to Eames w życiu by nie wpadł.

 

(— Przyjechałeś. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjechałeś. Eames… Co? A, to. To mój dom, czemu nie miałbym używać swojego nazwiska? Erm, tak. Moi rodzice myślą, że spędzam większość czasu produkując milion oper rocznie gdzieś w Europie. Żartujesz? Nie, ale jedną wyreżyserowałem. Dawno, dawno temu. Zresztą, nieważne. Eames! To by byłby najszybciej rozwijający się związek świata, jednej nocy od czegoś na kształt przyjaźni do przedstawiania rodzicom. A, tak, i adopcji dzieci, zapomniałem.)

Ale jedna noc to za mało czasu, żeby sobie wszystko wyjaśnić, nawet jeśli są zbyt zmęczeni i podnieceni, by spać. Artur parzy im kawę, której zapach jeszcze długo unosi się w powietrzu, włącza muzykę, siada na podłodze, opierając plecy o kanapę i opowiada, co robił w Genewie. Eames pije kawę i słucha, teraz, kiedy wreszcie tu jest, nie mogąc znaleźć słów na to wszystko, co chce mu powiedzieć. Wplata więc tylko palce we włosy Artura, który zamyka oczy i zaczyna mówić coraz wolniej, aż w końcu zasypia z głową na jego kolanach, więc Eames układa go na kanapie, przykrywa kocem i rusza na poszukiwanie pokoju gościnnego. Przy śniadaniu próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale Artur kręci głową i zmienia temat, więc zamiast poważnej rozmowy idą na kawę do Café Boulud na Madison Avenue i zwiedzić najnowszą wystawę w Metropolitan Museum.

 

(— Przepraszam… Za co? Za wszystkie zmarnowane chwile. Za puste miejsca obok mnie w samolocie. Za herbaty, których nigdy ci nie zaparzyłem, a musisz wiedzieć, że umiem parzyć naprawdę świetne herbaty. Za poranki, w które dzwonilibyśmy, że nie przyjdziemy do pracy, bo nie chciałoby się nam wstać z łóżka. Za to, że nadal uciekam i nie potrafię się zatrzy… Co robisz? Listę? Och. Nie, nie, to znakomity pomysł, wiesz. Podaj mi ten notes i pióro, o tak, ten. Dzięki. Choler… Czemu mam nie ścierać atramentu z nosa. Bo wyglądam uroczo? Och.)

 

Poza listą rzeczy, o których będą musieli poważnie porozmawiać, tego dnia nie robią nic szczególnego. Spacerują po Manhattanie, Artur pokazuje mu miejsca, do których chodził z przyjaciółmi, kiedy studiował w The Julliard School i to jest historia, którą Eames bardzo chce kiedyś usłyszeć. Zamiast lunchu jedzą kupione w ulicznej budce hot dogi, siedząc na trawie i obserwując coraz bardziej przesłaniające niebo chmury. Artur plami sobie sweter od Calvina Kleina i śmieje się, kiedy Eames zlizuje mu ketchup z nosa. Zaczyna padać, kiedy pod wieczór wracają do mieszkania Artura. Eames ma nadzieję, że uda mu się zabrać go na kolację do jakiejś klimatycznej restauracji, w której podadzą mu kawałek tortu ze świeczką i najlepszego szampana na Upper East Side. W jego planach jest też powrót do mieszkania Artura i… Powiedzmy tylko, że w tych planach jest wiele interesujących rzeczy.

 

(— Eames, a czy to zlizywanie jedzenia z mojego nosa to jakiś twój nowy kink? Nie nowy? O, to ciekawe. A krem? Zliżesz mi też krem z tej rurki, jeśli… O, zliżesz. Erm, dlaczego twoja ręka jest pod moją koszulą? Eames! Jesteśmy na ulicy, poczekaj, jeszcze tylko kilka kroków, wytrzymaj dwie minuty, proszę… Jesteś jak dziecko, wiesz?)

 

Plany Artura tylko częściowo pokrywają się z planami Eamesa. Jest więc kolacja przy świecach w Le Bernardin, jest kawałek tortu ze świeczką i najlepszy szampan, jaki można dostać na Manhattanie. Artur ma na sobie czarny garnitur od Gucciego, śnieżnobiałą koszulę i jasnoniebieski krawat, wygląda jak gwiazda filmowa wzięta wprost z czerwonego dywanu i przez całą kolację Eames może myśleć tylko o tym, co zrobi, kiedy już wrócą do domu.

 

(— Czyjego domu, Eames? Mojego? Twojego? Naszego?

— Cicho bądź, skarbie, bo nigdy nie skończymy opowiadać tej historii.)

Właśnie, a więc wracając do kolacji urodzinowej, po której okazuje się, że plany Artura wcale nie zakładają powrotu do domu, ale wyjście na drinka. Co gorsza, w barze spotykają Ariadne, która rzuca się Arturowi na szyję i proponuje im clubbing z grupą jej przyjaciół z Columbii. Eames jest gotów użyć całego swojego uroku osobistego i wszystkich kłamstw, jakie przyjdą mu do głowy, żeby się z tego wykręcić. Dopóki nie odwraca się i nie widzi uśmiechu na twarzy Artura i cholernych gwiazdek w jego oczach. I w ten oto sposób kończą w klubie, którego nazwy Eames nie zna, pijąc wódkę ze studentami i obserwując tłum tańczących ludzi. Artur zdejmuje marynarkę, rozwiązuje krawat, rozpina kilka górnych guzików koszuli i podwija jej rękawy. Jego palce wybijają rytm muzyki na kolanie Eamesa, który, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje się przed rozpięciem wszystkich pozostałych guzików u jego koszuli. Resztki jego samokontroli puszczają, kiedy Artur splata ich nogi pod stolikiem i Eames natychmiast wstaje, wymawiając się drinkiem, barem i następną kolejką. Artur stoi, kiedy on wraca z baru z piwem dla wszystkich. Eames pozwala mu spleść ich palce razem i poprowadzić się na parkiet, bo Artur wygląda, jakby dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. No tak, i bądźmy szczerzy, kto nie chciałby go zobaczyć tańczącego do _Bad Romance_?

 

(— Szkoda, że nie możemy sprawdzić. Ari ma świetny materiał poglądowy, ale wrzucenie tego na Youtube byłoby równoznaczne z samobójstwem. Zawodowym i dosłownym. Oj, no przecież nie zawodowi zabójcy, z nimi bym sobie poradził. Moi rodzice, oczywiście. No bo po pierwsze, dowiedzieliby się, że byłem w Nowym Jorku w urodziny i ich nie odwiedziłem. Tak, nie odwiedziłem ich. Zrozumiesz, jak ich poznasz. Tak, poznasz ich. Nie, nie w tym miesiącu. Eames… Czy przestaniesz zadawać pytania, jak pokażę ci ich zdjęcie? Obiecujesz? No dobrze. Tak, to moja mama. Nie, nie była gwiazdą filmową. Nie. Eames, miałeś nie zadawać więcej pytań…)

 

Artur nie tańczy, jak większość ludzi w tego typu klubach. Wygląda, jakby się urodził na parkiecie, jego ruchy są płynne, idealnie zgrane z muzyką, tańczy każdą częścią ciała, z półprzymkniętymi oczami, chłonąc muzykę, pozwalając by nad nim zapanowała i go poprowadziła. Tańczący obok ludzie usuwają się, robiąc im miejsce, ale wszystkie oczy skupione są na Arturze, który w migającym świetle, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i wystającą ze spodni koszulą wygląda zupełnie jak jeden ze studentów, a nie prawie trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. Artur chwyta go za rękę, ich ciała stykają się, a za swoimi plecami słyszy jak ktoś gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Powietrze pachnie potem, alkoholem, seksem i Eames myśli, że jest już na to wszystko stanowczo za stary.

 

(— Oj tam, zaraz za stary. O ile dobrze pamiętam, też się całkiem dobrze bawiłeś. Że co? O nie, na pewno nie tylko moim widokiem. Dawno nie miałem partnera, który by tak dobrze odpowiadał na moje ruchy i by mnie tak rozumiał. A twoje ręce pod moją koszulą… Wierz mi, te spojrzenia były nie tylko dla mnie. Mhm, zauważyłem. No dobrze, dobrze, nie od razu. Nie, dopiero kiedy Ari pokazała mi nagranie. Oj, przestań…)

Eames potrafi wiele wydarzeń przewidzieć, zanim mają one miejsce, ale tego, że taniec skończy podążając za Arturem do klubowej łazienki nie przewidział. Są w połowie trzeciej piosenki, prawdopodobnie przytuleni ciaśniej niż pozwalają na to ustalone normy społeczne, twarz Artura ukryta w zagłębieniu między jego szyją a ramieniem. Artur wzdycha i Eames czuje jak lekko łapie skórę w zęby. Zaraz potem gwałtownie unosi głowę, łapie go za rękę i ciągnie za sobą, a Eames znowu, przez krótką chwilę myśli, że jest na to za stary. Łazienka niczym nie różni się od typowej łazienki w tego typu klubach: nie jest bardziej elegancka, albo mniej lub bardziej brudna, ale Artur sprawia wrażenie, jakby zapomniał o swojej nienawiści do brudu i otwiera pierwszą wolną kabinę, wpycha Eamesa do środka i zamyka drzwi. Eames nie daje mu czasu na złapanie oddechu, przypiera go do drzwi i całuje, mocno, z desperacją, o jaką się nie podejrzewał. Artur oddaje pocałunek z taką samą gwałtownością, jego szczupłe palce szybko radzą sobie z jego koszulą i kiedy wreszcie odsuwają się od siebie, próbując złapać i nieco uspokoić oddech, Artur już rozsuwa mu spodnie, opada na kolana i Eames myśli, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie, jak z tej perspektywy. Odchyla głowę i zamyka oczy.

 

(— A potem żyli… żyliśmy… Erm, żyjemy? Długo i szczęśliwie. No dobrze, jeszcze po drodze wróciliśmy do domu, gdzie znowu rozpinałem twoją koszulę i inne części twojej garderoby. A rano odebrałem telefon od mojej mamy, która była chyba bardziej szczęśliwa niż ja, że tu jesteś. Naprawdę. I być może poznasz ją szybciej niż planowałem. Dlaczego? Bo moja mama jest zdecydowanie bardziej przerażająca niż ty i jej prośby i groźby nadal na mnie działają. Tak, wiem, że to zdumiewające. Ale nasze długo i szczęśliwie! Wreszcie udało się nam porozmawiać! Też uważam, że to niesamowite, że poważne rozmowy nadal są takie straszne. Ale wiesz co jest najlepsze? Nie uciekłeś. A ja wreszcie miałem dość odwagi, żeby poprosić, żebyś został.)


End file.
